Sauvetage
by Uterpia
Summary: Léonardo x Reader (féminin) Après un rude cauchemar, tu sors dans les rues de Brooklyn afin de t'aérer l'esprit, mais un sale type qui passait par là en a décidé autrement. Un tout petit rating T pour la brève agression. Univers des films de 2014-2016.


_*Apparition d'une Nifelheim sauvage*_

 _Hey :D Je n'arrive pas à y croire, me revoilà sur le fandom de Ninja Turtles après des mois d'absence ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que j'ai envie de pleurer... vous m'avez tellement manqué !_

 _Figurez-vous que j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration en rentrant chez moi à pied ce soir, et j'ai décidé de taper ce petit texte en quarante minutes montre en main, afin de partager cet éclair avec vous ! Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas vraiment écrit alors j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main ! Il s'agit d'un texte assez court : un Léonardo X Reader. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de registre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ah, pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez que je suis adepte de l'univers 2014 :P Et 2016 du coup... Ninja Turtles 2 sort fin juin les enfants ! Et je vais le voir en avant-première ce samedi 11, je suis vraiment impatiente ! Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, je vous dis à tout à l'heure en bas de page !_

* * *

Tu te promènes en pleine nuit dans les rues mollement éclairées de New York.

Peu de gens écument la ville à cette heure tardive, mais un cauchemar ayant tourmenté une petite partie de ta nuit t'a obligé à te réveiller et à prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Alors te voilà dans les rues de Brooklyn, à deux heures et demie du matin, les bras croisés afin de te protéger du froid. Mais alors que tu t'apprête à bifurquer sur la droite, une poigne ferme et douloureuse te saisit le bras. Tu as juste le temps de laisser un petit cri apeuré traverser ta gorge, avant qu'une autre main se plaque violemment sur ta bouche. Les yeux exorbités par la peur, les jambes branlantes, tu transperces le regard noir de ton agresseur de tes yeux innocents et troublés.

-Tu sais que tu es foutue, hein ?

Sa voix est à la fois rauque mais ferme, sa barbe, mal rasée, ses cheveux, noirs et en bataille.

Tremblante, tu tentes de marmonner de brèves paroles, en espérant qu'il te laisse partir, mais il ne réagit pas. Alors tu commences à te débattre, tandis qu'il claque tes poignets avec force contre le mur. Ta vision se trouble, des larmes chaudes et amères glissent le long de tes joues rosies, ta respiration se saccade, tu tentes de le repousser, mais sa main vient s'ancrer sur ta gorge, laissant enfin tes lèvres se libérer, mais ton souffle se couper. Il extirpe alors un couteau dangereusement aiguisé de sa poche avant de coller la partie coupante contre ta joue. La lame froide et tranchante parcoure ta peau humidifiée par les larmes, laissant alors une traînée de liquide pourpre derrière elle.

-P...pitié... s...top...

D'une main, tu tentes de saisir son bras afin de le faire lâcher prise, mais en vain. L'oxygène manque sévèrement, ta tête commence à tourner, il va pouvoir parvenir à ses fins. Enfin, c'est ce que tu croyais, car derrière lui, un étrange vrombissement se fait entendre, déstabilisant alors ton assaillant. Il sursaute et se retourne, tandis que tu en profites pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, la main contre le mur. Épuisée, tu t'écroules à genoux tandis que le malfrat hasarde son regard dans l'obscurité.

« _La demoiselle t'a demandé d'arrêter_. »

Une voix calme et lascive s'élève de nulle part. Reprenant peu à peu tes esprits, tu constates une paire d'yeux azurée percer les ténèbres de la ruelle, ainsi qu'une silhouette d'au moins deux mètres de haut. Peu importe qui c'était, il était là pour te sauver.

-Je sais pas qui t'es, mais mêle-toi de tes affaires ! On discute un peu elle et moi...

Encore sous le choc et à moitié paralysée par la peur, tu ne parviens pas à te défendre.

« _Vous discutiez ? Tu es sûr de ça... ?_ »

La gorge serrée, tu ne parviens qu'à lâcher un couinement craintif. Les jambes défaillantes, la voix chevrotante, tu réussis enfin à prononcer ces quelques mots :

-Il... il ment... aidez-m...moi !

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu laisses les larmes couler à flots dans des pleurs paniqués.

Tout ce que tu pus entendre par la suite te semblait flou. Tu entendais des jurons marmonnés, puis des éclats de voix provenant de ton agresseur, avant que des cris de douleur parviennent jusqu'à tes oreilles. Un bruit sourd laissait penser que le voyou était enfin cloué au sol. Toi, tu restais spasmodiquement collée au mur, toujours aussi tremblante et gémissante. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Mais le silence était revenu à présent, tu te demandais même si ton sauveur avait pris la fuite.

« _Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?_ »

Cette voix à la fois douce et réconfortante provenait une nouvelle fois de l'obscurité. Tes sanglots se dissipent, réalisant que le cauchemar est enfin terminé. Puis pour la deuxième fois, tu croises le regard électrique se trouvant à quelques mètres de toi. Tu hoches vivement la tête de gauche à droite, essuyant du revers de la main la coulée de sang qui glissait sur ta joue, avant de marmonner d'une voix incertaine :

-Merci... merci infiniment...

Puis tu te remets à sangloter de plus belle, réalisant que tu as échappé au pire des sorts. La silhouette se rapproche alors d'un pas, hésitante, ne supportant pas la vue d'une jeune femme déstabilisée et confuse. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant. Toujours dans l'ombre, il tend sa main vers ton visage, et ce que tu vois te tétanise totalement. Une main verte composée de trois doigts se rapproche de ta joue. Il caresse ta peau fraîche de son index abîmé afin d'essuyer tes larmes, puis ramène son bras dans l'ombre. Inconsciemment, tu as cessé de pleurer, trop subjuguée par le petit bout d'apparence que tu as pu apercevoir chez ton sauveur.

-Mais... qui es-tu ?

Ta voix était redevenue claire et audible.

-Personne. Juste « quelqu'un » qui protège cette ville.

Tu restes estomaquée par sa réponse. Impossible, un individu possédant ce curieux physique ne pouvait pas n'être personne. Il était juste... différent. Mais alors que tu rêvassais à ces brèves pensées, ton sauveur avait déjà disparu. Alors tu regardes de tous les côtés, en te demandant si tu n'avais pas rêvé. Mais le corps passif de ton agresseur qui tapisse le sol répond à ta question. Sans plus tarder, tu te hâtes de retourner chez toi, le cœur battant. Tu aurais tellement voulu en savoir plus sur cet étrange inconnu. Alors que tu longes les murs pour enfin t'extirper de la ruelle, une ombre perchée au sommet d'un immeuble laisse un faible sourire illuminer son visage. Peut-être allez-vous vous recroiser, qui sait.

* * *

 _Alors les fanous, dites-moi, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez une suite, ce sera avec plaisir que je m'y mettrais!_

 _J'ai adoré écrire ce texte, ça fait vraiment du bien de se replonger dans l'univers des Ninja Turtles ! De plus, je suis certaine qu'après avoir vu le deuxième film, je serais reboostée niveau inspiration et écriture et je vais me faire plaisir ! Pour commencer, j'achèverais mon Raph x OC, puis je me lancerais dans divers OS sur TMNT !_

 _Après ce court texte, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, je vous dis à très bientôt les fanous, bye et portez-vous bien !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


End file.
